Separate Ways
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's time for Misty and Brock to leave Ash. Alternate ending for the episode 'Gotta Catch Ya Later.' Please R&R x


**Hey there! So, I was on youtube watching the episode where Misty and Brock leave Ash. Suddenly, I was hit with inspiration. So here's another one-shot. It is an alternate ending to the episode to 'Gotta Catch Ya Later.' (I think it's called that.) I was also inspired by something I bought on ebay. An Ash Ketchum hat. Yes, I am such a pokemon nerd I decided to get an Ash hat. It's the Unova one, not kanto. I love his latest hat 3 Anyway. Hope you enjoy x **

**P.S: Ash is telling the story**

* * *

'Okay.' Said Misty.

'Take care.' Brock added.

Then they were off. Misty was cycling towards Cerulean City and Brock was walking in another direction, towards Pewter City. From that day forward, I was on my own. Well, I still had Pikachu by my side but it wouldn't be the same. My friends were my family now. We had travelled together for two years and I was going to miss them terribly. My legs started walking me to Pallet Town but my head told me to stop and head to Cerulean City. I shook off my thoughts and continued my way to Pallet. A few minutes later I stopped walking. I decided to listen to my brain.

'Pikachu?' I asked, lifting him from my shoulder and placing him on the ground. 'I have to go back. Wait here!'

With that, I sprinted back to where we all split up. I could hear Pikachu's unhappy cries. I had to ignore them. I have to see her. I found the path to Cerulean and ran as fast as I could. I felt my heart thumping in my chest. It was partly due to the intense run but I was also nervous. I couldn't believe what I was going to do.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of orange in the distance. It was Misty.

'Misty!' I yelled. 'Misty, wait up!'

My voice was carried away by the wind. I took a deep breath and ran once again. Faster than I had ever run in all my life.

'Misty!' I yelled once again. 'Please stop!'

The distant figure turned round. I could see the shock on her face.

'Ash?' she yelled. 'What are you doing here?'

Misty was cycling towards me. I could feel my cheeks turn red at the sight of her. She looked so pretty. Her hair was slightly messy because of the wind and her eyes were tear stained.

'Ash?' she asked again.

My throat became dry.

'Misty?' I whispered.

She got off her bike and parked it up against a tree.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

I felt my face turning even redder.

'I uh… came to see you.' I stuttered.

Misty's pale face also became tinted with red.

'How come?' she asked.

I lifted my hat off to reveal my messy raven hair. I handed my pokemon league hat to her.

'Here.' I told her. 'I want you to have it.'

Misty's eyes grew wide.

'I can't take your hat, Ash! It means too much to you!' she told me, pushing my hat towards me.

I took back the hat, looked at it and placed it on her fiery head.

'It means a lot to me, Misty.' I told her. 'But not as much as you mean to me.'

With that, I took a step closer to my best friend and pecked her on the lips.

I pulled away after a few seconds. My chocolate brown eyes met her Cerulean Blue ones. Then we both leaned in closer and shared another kiss. The kiss was gentle, passionate and full of meaning. We both pulled away and sighed.

'I guess this is it then.' Said Misty.

'Yeah.' I smiled sadly.

Misty pulled me into a close hug.

'I'll miss you.' She whispered into my ear.

I took hold of her soft, creamy hands.

'I'll miss you too.' I told her. 'More than you could ever know.'

Misty got on her bike and smiled sadly.

'Good Luck on your next journey.' She told me.

I nodded.

'Good Luck with the gym.'

With that we both headed in opposite directions. Me to Pallet, her to Cerulean.

Talking about heads; my head felt seriously weird without a hat.

I turned round to see Misty cycling in the distance, my hat sitting proudly on top of her head.

'Misty!' I yelled. 'I love you!'

She turned back and smiled.

'I love you too, Ash!' Misty yelled back. 'Always have, always will!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Good or Bad? Please review. I wasn't pleased with the ending so maybe you guys could give me some ideas in the reviews? I'll be happy to re-write it if I like your idea. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Love AmyBieberKetchum xxx**


End file.
